New kingdom's king and queen
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Eren had found out, when he was about to eat her in his titan form, that he loved her. Eren managed to get out of his titan form and fall onto Annie before crystals started to go over them. Eren broke the crystals and ran with Annie in his arms to a forest where she woke up and heard him say "I love you". They found a kingdom and lives there along with the people as well. Enjoy.


Annie: Second Attack on titan. Eren x Annie (Not me).

Eren: Can't wait.

Annie L: Why him and me?

Annie: My choose.

Eren: On with the story.

* * *

Eren was in his titan form when he realized he loved Annie Leonhart and he would give up anything to save and protect her. Eren pull Annie's titan form skin and found her with tear coming down her face. He felt like he was falling into the mouth of his titan before he was beside Annie. Eren grabbed Annie, but crystals formed around them and he broke out with strength of a titan and Annie is in his arms. He ran with her in his arms and got away from the town before anyone could spot them. Annie woke up and saw Eren holding her close with tear coming out of his eyes.

"I won't lose you, Annie. I won't, I'll protect you even if it kills me!" Annie heard Eren say that before she hugs him saying she loves him too. Both hid from their old lives and live in a kingdom where people use to live as their is a lot of houses and one huge castle in the middle of it all with 200 meter walls around the whole place. Eren found a book on magic and taught himself to use it. Eren used his new found power to fix the castle and the houses to have people live in them again. They even found farms with animals still living on them as there is a lot of grass for the cows, horses, goats, sheeps and chickens to eat from. Eren fixed everything all by him self and fixed the garden for Annie to walk in to calm and relax her self. Eren even moved the walls even more up to 30 to 60 feet away from the houses after he moved the trees to have more houses and farms inside the walls. Eren and Annie became the king and queen of the kingdom they had found as people that hid under ground came out to see them. Eren and Annie lived with their new people and helped in any way they can.

News went everywhere of the new king and queen of a new kingdom as Levi tries to find Eren and Annie. Eren and Annie lived happily in their new home as the kingdom don't mind them being titan shifters and help them in any way to keep this a secret from the outside world. Eren and Annie got married 5 months later and the kingdom was happily as they celebrate their new king and queen. Eren was happy to have Annie by his side as they couldn't be this happy if they didn't found this place. Annie is 5 months pregnant with Eren's child and they don't know the gender of the child. Mikasa and Armin had found Annie and Eren, but stayed with them as their bodyguards as they won't leave them with Levi looking for them. Levi couldn't find Eren or Annie anywhere, but Mikasa and Armin couldn't be found at all as they disappeared. He went to the forest think they were there looking for the two and saw they weren't there, but some titans (100 of them) that we're helping 30 people carrying 180 trees each which Levi doesn't know why. He follows them to stone walls (The trees were near the wall and Eren said he was going to expand the kingdom) were the titans put the trees down and came down before Levi saw 100 people coming from the back of the titan's neck.

'What the hell?! Titan Shifters?!' Levi thought in his head before he went back to tell commander Erwin about this, but what he didn't know was Mikasa saw him and told Eren about it. When Erwin and Levi came back to the kingdom with the whole trainees of 104th squad, little did them know that Mikasa and Admin were waiting for them with the whole guards (16,000) to captor them and bring the leaders and their friends to see the king and queen. Erwin, Levi and Mikasa's friends were brought to the king and queen to see if their should be in the the underground jail or be used as slaves.

"The king and queen, Eren Yeager and Annie Yeager!" The guards in the castle said as everyone was shocked that Annie and Eren were still alive.

"Damn brat, let us go!" Levi shouted at Eren, but all he got as a kick to the face by Admin and the kick was straight on hard. (Note to self: never EVER shout at Eren if Admin is near by.)

"Don't you dare shout at him, you a**h***!" Admin shout at Levi as he waits for Eren's command to hurt Levi even more.

"Admin, let them be and come up here." Eren said with a calm tone as Admin went up to be beside Annie as he's her bodyguard and Mikasa is Eren's bodyguard.

"Eren, what is the meaning behind this?" Erwin asked Eren in a calm tone to keep his squad calm and careful. Erwin looked to Levi and saw his lips were bleeding and he had a cut on his left cheek.

"I'm doing this to protect my wife, my queen and the mother to my child as we found this place and fixed it up. The people made us their king and queen after we fixed this place back to what it was before we found it." Eren said as he walked down to them with Mikasa beside him to make sure no one attacks him. Eren lifts Levi's face up and saw the wound that Admin put on him.

"You're kicks are painful, Admin. Levi-san's face looks like he got wounded by a fellow member by a punch and a knife attack to the face." Eren said as he cleans Levi's face up gently as he doesn't want Levi to look that way.

"Why?" Levi said to Eren as Eren cleans his face as his hands are tied behind him with ropes.

"Because I love Annie the moment I was still in my titan form. I won't let anything harm her as I'll give up anything to protect her even if it kills me." Eren said Levi never heard him talk like that and Erwin manage to wound Eren on his chest as he manage to break from the ropes that tie them all up. Erwin even manage to cut Eren's right eye before Mikasa had him in her arms with her sword on his neck.

"Mikasa, don't kill him." Eren said as his wounds healed at a reaped way that made Hanjil really want to know more about him.

"Eren, how did you heal you're wounds so fast?" Hanjil asked as she really wants to know.

"Training and teaching as there is titan shifters here in the kingdom and they are safe here with protection of their king and queen." Eren said as he looks to Erwin before he cuts Erwin on the face and stabbed him with a knife as pay back for doing the same thing he did to him. (Like they say: pay backs a b****.) Everyone but Mikasa, Admin and Annie were shocked that Eren would do that.

"You f***ing brat! Why do that to him when he's being held by someone?!" Levi shouted at Eren and Admin was close to coming down to hurt him, but Eren looked to Admin and shakes his head at him to stop him. Admin nods and stays with Annie as Eren looks to Levi to answer his question.

"I did that because he did the same thing to me and if Mikasa didn't held him back, he would of killed me." Eren said as Levi knows that now and didn't want the brat dead.

"Put them in the underground jail for 6 weeks until I can think of something to do to them!" Eren ordered the guards as Levi and they others were being dragged away.

"And make sure that their commander and captain gets treatments for their wounds!" Eren added later before the guards pulled Levi thru the doors as Levi doesn't know why Eren said that. Levi is chained to the wall as he can't get to the metal door as he's in a cell underground. The closeness he can get is half way in the cell and Levi has Erwin and Hanjil in his cell as cell mates while in the other cells, are the trainees three per cell. Levi and Erwin get medical treatments for their wounds as Erwin is still alive.

"Why did Eren tell the guards to make sure that we, me and Erwin, get treatments for our wounds?" Levi asked Hanjil as she's still awake as Erwin is sleeping in a bed, but has his hands chain to the wall to hold him down.

"I don't know, but I think he cares for us still as he did say 'put them in the underground jail until I can think of something to do to them' to the guards as they were dragging you out the door. What ever Eren has for us, may not put our lives in danger at all. It could be slaves to Eren and Annie or out working for the farmers as there is 12 farms in here." Hanjil said as Levi knows Eren won't want them died at all, but to keep them alive. 6 weeks went by and they're back in front of Eren and Annie with Mikasa and Admin beside them.

"I've made a choose. Half of you will be slaves while the rest will be working for the farmers. No death will come to you, if you behave, you may have you're freedom back. But, if you don't behave, you're going to stay here and works as slaves and farm workers for the rest of you're lives. Guards, I gave you the list of they're names and what jobs they will be doing. Put them to work and make sure they eat when the others eat." Eren said as the guards brought them out to start work. Levi and Hanjil had to be the only ones to be under Eren and Annie's command as they're the only servants to be under their commands. Levi had to do the laundry while Hanjil had to do the swiping and the mopping before they can move on to cleaning the whole throne room from top to bottom. Eren and Annie checks the throne room after Levi and Hanjil cleaned it as they were covered in sweat.

"I must say, it's much better than before. You two out did yourselves." Eren said as he and Annie were happy with the now clean throne room before giving Levi and Hanjil a break plus they were allowed to eat lunch.

"Can't believe how they can do this to us." Levi said as he eats his sandwich with a glass of milk and a apple.

"I know. It's like Eren changed on us from a kid to a grown up." Hange said as she eats her soup with a glass of water and a banana. 40 weeks went by and 400 titans only came to attack the kingdom, but Eren killed them all by himself shocking Levi, Hange, Erwin and his friends.

"You are free to go, but if you attack this kingdom, you're going to wish you were still here." Eren said as he told the guards to let them go and bring to the forest. The king in the third wall wants to be aligned with the new kingdom, but they turned it down. The king was confused by this since they were'd want protection from the titans, but they didn't need that since they have their king to protect them and their queen. 4 to 5 months went by and Annie gave birth to double twins: one set of boys and one set of girls. The kingdom was so happy for the little princes and princesses as they made sure there was gifts for them as a welcome present to the kingdom. Eren has happy to have a family and he would protect them with everything he has.

Time skip: 12 years later...

"Daddy! They stole our dolls!" Two twelve year old girls said as they ran to their father. Right behind them was their brothers.

"That's not right! The dolls we stole had holes..."

"...And tares in them, so we took them to fix them."

"But we couldn't do it, so we had to..."

"...Ask the maids to help us fix them." They said as each other had a habit of finishing each other's sentences.

"O.K. The next time that happens, tell you're sisters." Their father, the king said as they nodded before they left to play in the garden. the king sighs as he saw his children running to the garden with two maids following them to make sure they don't get hurt as his queen and wife showed up.

"Having a hard day, Eren?" She asked him.

"Yes, Annie. It was been a hard day. All the titans are gone, the other titan shifters came here to be safe from being killed, Ruling a kingdom was becoming harder every day thanks to the increase of space we have. And let's not forget the increase of people who want to live here. It's becoming harder and harder to look after them and be their king at the same time." The king, Eren Yeager said as his queen, Annie Yeager looks at her husband with understanding.

"I know, but who knows. Maybe something will changed that." Annie said as she looks at their children playing tag and one of the maids was it.

'I could ask for a better family.' Both Eren and Annie thought.

* * *

Annie: That's all and I know it's short, but it's all I can come up with. This is the second Attack on Titan story I have and would be doing anymore of them since I got two of them to complete. Ja Ne.


End file.
